


to you

by sayounarahitori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayounarahitori/pseuds/sayounarahitori
Summary: Taeyong has feelings: a song. (Literally, a song.)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: (let's get away) just the two of us: dotae fan week 2020





	to you

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this was a very last-minute decision to try and do a song for [dotaeweek 2020](https://twitter.com/dotaefanweek) (day 4: music/poetry)! thus, it's hastily written & recorded, but i still wanted to post it in time for the day. i want to make a full track out of it later, so stay tuned! please tell me if you want me to reupload it somewhere else :)
> 
> lyrics & melody are mine.

[moonwalkin](https://soundcloud.com/boldmoonwalkin) · [To You](https://soundcloud.com/boldmoonwalkin/to-you)

i miss you again  
do you mind if i say it  
i’ve been spending too long in my head, so long in my head  
and now every beat, every verse  
is full of you

maybe you think i’m stupid  
maybe you think i’m naive  
dreaming of a shared future  
but whatever i could achieve  
i’d rather do that with you

i have known you for so many years  
and i wanna know more  
what you like, what you want, what you need  
(is it me, can it be me?)

and i miss you, again  
do you mind if i sleep here?  
do you mind if i stay for a night  
a moment, a life  
i don’t know what you plan  
i don’t know what’s coming  
but i’m willing to try  
will you?

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you have enjoyed <3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/boldmoonwalk) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/boldmoonwalk)!


End file.
